Mobile electronic devices (MEDs) continue to increase in popularity and new types of MEDs are becoming commercially available all the time. Additionally, each new generation of MEDs continues to get smaller and more compact. An MED typically includes one or more batteries that store electrical power which is used to operate the MED, where the batteries require periodic replacement or periodic electrical charging. One common method for charging the batteries in an MED is to plug the MED into an electrical power outlet using a wired charging adapter cable. Another common method for charging the batteries in an MED is to remove the batteries from the MED and physically place them into a battery charging device. In both of these methods electrical power is transmitted to the batteries via wired conduction. A less common method for charging the batteries in a MED, but one which is becoming increasingly popular, is to wirelessly couple the MED to a charging station which employs electromagnetic induction to wirelessly transmit electrical power to the batteries.